Fire N Gold
by Dawn Racer
Summary: "I don't rise from the ashes, I make them. I'm the whole fucking fire." The words were whispered as sparks and embers ghosted around them. Her eyes burning like hellfire and a sardonic smile curling her lips. In that moment she was beautiful in the way a forest fire was beautiful, to be admired from a distance.
1. From The Ashes

Sparks flew high in the air, glowing timber beams giving with mighty grating groans. Suffocating smoke in hazy tendrils swathed the burning apartment complex in thick rolling waves. Coughing, a young teenage girl darted down a smoldering hallway. A loud cacophony of booming echoed in the distance, red light flashing in the distance and rushing towards her. Through the burning window of the seventh floor window, she silently washed in despair as the wave grew closer. The flames burning closer and singing her clothes, singing her hair and the smoke clogged her throat and lungs.

The roaring flames crackled louder than ever and suddenly the flash of light was slamming into her, pushing her back into the flames. Mouth opening in agony, eyes clenching tight, she was crashed into the flaming floor boards. With another mighty groan on impact, the wood floors broke as concrete gave way. And suddenly she was falling. Falling. Falling.

Fire burning her and swirling in a vortex as the lingering red light seemed to swirl in with it. Burning burning burning. She couldn't breathe, couldn't scream and suddenly there were voices. Eyes flickering open briefly she saw a group of people, she couldn't make them out. The fire was too intense, filtering down her throat, flowing from her hair, in that moment she WAS the fire.

And then there was darkness.

 **4 Months later.**

 **Central City, 5:00 A.M.**

The loud beeping of machines were what awoke her, dark honey colored eyes flickering open. Despite the reprieve of darkness, the coma had done her no justice for sleep. Small purple bruising crescents rested beneath her eyes, dirty blonde lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she came too.

With a soft moan, the beeping sped up. What the hell was that beeping? Where was she? This time her eyes finally opened and stayed open as her last memory slammed into her.

 _Flesh burning, smoke choking the oxygen from her lungs. Fire coming closer closer closer._ Gasping she sat up, hands touching her throat as she wildly looked around with a frantic gaze. A tugging sensation became apparent, with a wince she turned her head quickly to look at her hand, an IV was shoved into her hand.

Attempting to swallow a coughing fit suddenly came on from the dryness of her throat. Hacking and coughing, Samantha reached out trembling hands for the jug of water on the tray next to the hospital bed. Opening it she gulped down the water, unaware of the steam beginning to rise from her skin. The water bubbling and boiling as the plastic container began to warp with the shape of her hands pressed into it. Suddenly an alarm blared, the blanket singing as the water sprinklers turned on.

Yelping, she threw the water pitcher. Looking up with wide eyes Sam froze to see her skin was _glowing_ , the outline of her veins and bones apparent. Reaching out she kicked the blankets off and grabbed the metal railing only to have the metal give a loud hiss and bend. Tears hot as magma dripped as panic caught her hard in the chest, what was happening?

Flashbacks of the apparently hit her rapidly. _Samantha had been playing with the cat, Buttercup as she called him, when the smoke alarm went off. Her father must've burned something again. So in an effort to make sure her absent minded father didn't burn down the complex, she'd run in there only to trip on a rug. Her soft copper colored hair falling in her face._

" _Oomph!" She cried out, as her hand reached for the counter to balance herself. On accident she had grabbed the counter and ended up knocking the container of lard off balance. Immediate some of the partially melted substance was caught aflame from the gas range, and then the fire had spread._

" _DAD! DAD HELP!" She'd cried, eyes wide as she tried to grab a rag and stop the flame, not acknowledging the fact that it was an oil fire. She'd need something to stop it, not water, as that would spread. The fire roared up, hungrily pouncing like a beast as it caught the kitchen window curtains on fire._

Twisting around she snarled in fear as she ripped out the IV and sticky tab substances that stuck to her. Fuck those, who needed those anyways? Twisting she ran from the room, panic enveloping her as people darted out of the way. Shock and no small amount of anger covered their features, someone screamed about a 'dangerous meta-human'.

"Meta-human, where?" She asked in alarm, the heat stifling as it continued to build and in her panic she grabbed a fleeing orderly's arm. The shriek of pain from the man had her yanking her hand back, only to stare in horror at the third degree burns on the man's wrist. Hyperventilating only made the heat and the panic worse, but she couldn't stop.

Running through the halls she managed to get out and kept running, thankful that they had put in her in a gown that actually closed and a pair of scrub bottoms. Sprinting full out she ignored the way that the concrete bubbled and hissed, tried to ignore the people fleeing in alarm, and most of all tried not to think of the way that man had _screamed_ when she'd touched him.

All she could think of what that she'd become the fire that had destroyed her home. Sobbing, the young woman kept running until her feet began to bleed and the fire tapered down to a nothing. The summer air was humid and only made her feel sick, it made her feel like the very water in the air was suffocating her more than it had _before_ she'd become like this.

Become a monster.

Hiding in the alley, she tucked down and wrapped her arms around herself, breathing harshly she tried to ignore the way that small sparks flew from her mouth. Turning a blind eye to the heatwaves in the alley way that were only partially from the natural elements.

What happened to me? She thought as she tried to calm down. With a shaky breath, her head thumped back against the bricks as she tried to think logically.

"O-okay...so...so...I'm a Meta-human now...this is not good.." Samantha muttered, fully aware that Meta-kids tended to be a danger to not only themselves but also society since they couldn't control their abilities. Frowning in consternation she tried to think logically.

If her dad had survived he would've been there at the hospital...unless he knew she was a meta now. The man despised meta's like no ones business. Sighing, Samantha closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest. Pressing her face into her knees she tried to think of what she should do, she couldn't get a job as she was only fourteen. You kinda needed to have a way to get to the job and be old enough for said job. Frowning, Sam hesitated. Her older brother, Malcolm, had taught her some basics like lock picking and using the five finger discount. But she really shouldn't steal...

A quiet voice whispered in her ear, "what choice do you have? Steal for food or die." Eyes hardening from a soft honey to a dark whiskey, Sam slowly pushed herself up weakly and nodded. She didn't have to like it, she just had to survive.

"Great, now I'm talking about making myself into a low tier supervillian." She muttered quietly, refusing to even note that she was also talking to herself. She wasn't crazy and she wasn't evil, she was just in a do-or-die scenario. Desperate times called for even more desperate measures.

Frowning in consternation, Sam glanced down to her hands and hesitantly tried to make them glow that red and gold color again. Nothing. Scowling, she tried it again, concentrating so hard that her brow furrowed and veins appeared at her temples.

"Oh come _on_!" She muttered, if she was going to do this she needed to learn how to control this so that no one else... Breathing picking up she shook her head to ward off the thoughts, she would deal with that later.

Turning to look out at the dark street, lit solely by street lights, she sucked in a breath and slowly stepped forward. Do-or-die right? She had to not feel guilty about this, she'd survive until she figured out her next step. Whatever that was.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hey ya'll! Let me know what ya'll think about this character, kinda had an idea for a new OC, someone will a little more sass, less damsel, and more of the villainous type.**

 **I'm excited to hear any thoughts, ideas, feedback, whatever ya'll wanna throw my way. :)**

 **~D.R. Out**


	2. Forged of Fire

The sun had finally set and the night sky was barely seen from tall buildings and sky scrapers. The sticky summer night had the scratchy medical clothing clinging to her skin. Sam shuffled along the sidewalk tiredly, hands wrapped around herself and she knew from the way people skirted around her that she probably looked like some escaped mental patient.

Grimacing at that thought, the fourteen year old kept walking and stuck close to the shops so that traffic was further away. The sticky feeling seemed to increase, glancing up the sky seemed to decide at that moment to cry the tears she had denied herself. The rain pattering down slowly at first and then became so heavy that everything else blurred gray. A heaviness weighed her down that had nothing to do with the soggy clothes or the chill from the rain, it was something else. Almost like a reaction to the very element itself.

Moving sluggishly, Sam walked close to ten blocks before a soft glow caught her attention. Glancing up, she paused to see that it was a homeless shelter...and it was currently lit up and open. Sniffling, Sam wiped her snotty nose on her arm and walked in quietly. Water dripped from her curly bangs, frizzy now from the humidity and rain.

Wild curls were stuck to the slick skin of her neck and her cheeks. As she glanced around, she felt an angry pang flash through her. Scowling she walked past the elderly and sickly, huddling into herself when people glanced her way. When she got to the back she found a bin with clean clothes, a kind worker offering a small smile.

"You okay sweetheart?" The older man's dark eyes raked her up and down and something about the way he said it had her hackles rising. Sneering, her lip curled the smallest bit and showed off some of her teeth.

"I ain't your 'sweetheart'. Call me that again, I dare you." Snagging a pair of jeans that looked like it'd fit her, and a red t-shirt, she turned away and skulked to the bathroom. Slipping in, Sam tugged off the drenched hospital clothes and threw them in the trash. Pulling on the new outfit she immediately felt better, running her fingers through her curls she winced when she caught a few knots.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she stepped up to the faucet and turned it on. Splashing some water onto her face she shook her head and immediately felt nausea roil in her stomach from the cold liquid. Sucking in a shuddering breathe Samantha turned off the water and stepped out of the bathroom.

Padding past the few people there tonight, the young teenager settled down in a corner away from anyone else. Ignoring the lights and people, Sam promptly rolled over and closed her eyes. The tile was cold and pressing her overly warm face to it was soothing. Breathing in slow deep breathes she found herself succumbing to sleep quickly.

" _Buttercup stop that! Cat!" A loud bang as glass shattered, a man haggardly walking into the room. Obviously drunk the man waved a bottle at her and kicked blindly at her cat. With a hiss, the mangy ball of fluff ran off angrily. Freezing up, Sam swallowed and glanced up at the drunken man._

 _Don't get her dad wrong, he was a great guy...his only draw back was his love of the bottle. Any time he drank he became angry, oh so angry. His drinking habits and rage had ran off her mother and left only Samantha behind._

" _Daddy...are...are you okay?" Sam asked nervously, playing with the too long sleeves of her sweater. Glancing up timidly she found the man trying to focus on her before he started lumbering her way. Ignoring the calculus homework completely, the young genius dropped her pencil and tried to bolt._

" _Girl!" The drunk swung out at her and clipped her cheek. With a yelp she scrambled backwards and stared up at him in alarm. The angry dark haired man advancing with rage swimming in his blood shot eyes._

" _Yer jus' like yer fuckin' mum. Worthless!" Spittle flew from his lips as he came closer, bottom lip trembling Sam swallowed and spoke up quietly whilst backing up._

" _Daddy...you should rest. It's...it's...been a long day." Blinking stupidly, the bottle slipping from his fingers to hit the wood floor with a thump and rolled away. The smell of vodka permeating the air, grimacing Samantha tried to implore the man, speaking in the same soft tones from before._

" _Daddy go get some sleep. Okay?"The man grunted, hiccuping he stumbled away. Mumbling something the whole way about botched research on meta-humans, his wrinkled and untucked white shirt was stained from alcohol and food and his black slacks equally as gross. Sighing, Sam moved to pick up the bottle and clean up the mess._

 _Her father wasn't cruel by nature, no..he just was a bit fond of the bottle. That was all...her daddy loved her...right?_

Eyes sliding open, Sam sat up and quickly wiped the wetness from her cheeks. She hated those memories and would fight someone over the fact she still cried for the days her father would coddle her and not become like...that. Shaking her head miserably, she stood up slowly and walked past all of the sleeping lumps. At some point last night the lights had been turned down, she noted tiredly.

An ache set into her body as she slumped across the room, probably from sleeping on hard linoleum. Yawning into her hand, the other lifted up to ruffle her wild curls. Glancing out the window she blinked in surprise to see it was still quite dark, only a little light from the sky could be seen.

Probably about five or six then, Samantha thought grumpily. She had never been able to sleep that late, it didn't matter what she'd done the day before, it didn't help the fact that she had nightly nightmares that also hindered a peaceful REM cycle.

Glancing back at the room wistfully, Sam shook her head and walked out of the small building. Honestly, she just couldn't stand seeing those people anymore. Granted she'd never been much of a people person, but she didn't like to see the suffering of others. Especially elderly or children.

Moving down the sidewalk she paused seeing a store that was opening up across the street. A truck sat with the back hatch open, the man pulling out crates of stuff. She couldn't see all of it from here, but some of it looked possibly like it could be food or clothing. Glancing between the man and truck she slunk forward awkwardly. Bare feet padding painfully over the asphalt as she quickly raced across the street and jumped up into the back of the truck. Digging through the crates quickly she grinned when she realized there was a crate of just backpacks.

Grabbing a simple black one that hopefully wouldn't catch attention, Sam started digging through the other crates. Unzipping the bag she filled it with a few pairs of jeans that looked like they'd probably fit, a few t-shirts and then she came across the real gold. Grinning triumphantly she found some dried food, Twinkies and unhealthy stuff really. Shrugging, she stuffed as many hostess and other goodies as she could into the back pack until it was bulging. Smirking, she zipped it back up and jumped out of the truck just as the door jingled. Racing away as fast as she could, bare feet sore from the concrete, a bubbling laugh pulled from her chest.

Finally stopping in an alley she leaned against it and grinned broadly. Unzipping the bag she pulled out a weird pink circular treat she'd never seen, her father was a health nut, and unwrapped the crinkling paper. Biting into it the young girl moaned at the taste. Was that coconut? Smirking around the pastry she dug through the stuff and checked the sizes, everything looked like it should fit fine. Shrugging, she rolled up the pants and shirts so that they'd fit better and repacked everything.

Standing up she threw the now heavy bag over her shoulders and tightened the strap. It was so _so_ much easier than she had expected. Honestly, the level of easiness was the true crime. Samantha had stolen for the first time in her life, Malcolm had always been the thief not her. Well he was up until the accident...hunger suddenly gone, Samantha shoved the rest of the treat into her mouth and ignored the way it suddenly tasted like ash and melted sugar. Honestly it was a disturbing combination.

"Tastes like my hopes and dreams." She muttered darkly as she began walking. Where to, she had no idea. But she did know that she'd found something she was decent at, even if it might've just been the first time she did it.

Stealing wasn't so bad, honestly it was kinda fun. The adrenaline pumping as one tried to pull off the theft before they could be caught. Suddenly she slammed into someone, her glory shattered in a millisecond as she hit the ground.

"Oomph!" She yelped as her bottom hit the hard pavement, "O-ow..." Sitting up properly Sam rubbed the back of her head and heard an accented voice speak up dryly with grunt.

"Ya can say that again." Glancing up, she froze at the unknown man. She had no idea who the man was but he looked like he could be dangerous, the accent wasn't helping. Lunging up she backed away once she realized there were two more just behind him.

"What's yer problem munchin?" He snipped irritably, immediately her eyes flashed as sparks flew from her hair. The three men stiffened at the sight of fire crackling, however briefly, from her hair.

"What's it to you?" She hissed, British accent coming through as she scowled at them before grabbing her bag. As she rushed past him she subtly snagged the leather from his jacket pocket, wasn't her fault he just left it perfectly out in the open.

"Oi!" An angry yell called from behind her as she hastened off. Sam simply cackled as she glanced down at the smooth brown leather in her hands. Easy. Way to easy. Flipping it open she ignored everything but the zipper area. Unzipping it she found forty dollars, pulling it out with a sly smirk she stuffed it into her pocket. Flipping the wallet curiously she paused when she saw the ID. What kinda name was Digger?

Of course just as she thought that she was safe the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Tensing up she froze when she saw the shadow fall over her. Swallowing loudly she turned around slowly only to see the man from before standing there, arms crossed as he scowled down at her, had to of been at least five foot ten or so. Smiling nervously she couldn't help but be reminded of her father suddenly.

 _Glass breaking, blood splattering the floor. Angry voices, screaming and yelling, daddy coming after her again with that bloody bottle..._ Sucking in a breath she staggered back as she came out of her flashback. Throwing the wallet at him she made to take off only to have the bag snatched by him.

"Wait a bloody minute!" With a feral screech she turned and suddenly her eyes were lighting up like molten hellfire. It didn't matter anymore if this man would or wouldn't hurt her, if he was a friend or foe, her flight or flight kicked in with a flash of what felt like lava in her veins.

"NO!" She would take it to her grave that her words came out wobbly and _petrified_. The thought of what this huge man would do to her had her writhing in fear.

"Digger, let the kid go, she didn't do any harm." A gruff voice interrupted. Suddenly the man swung around...carrying her with him.

"Ain't done no harm? The kid pick pocketed me!" The man that stood before Digger was of average height and wore a parka. Samantha wasn't entire sure _why_ as it was hell hot out. Or perhaps on second that that was just her...

"And?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as if this was old news. The man growled and promptly dropped her on her feet. Staggering she fell to her knees for a second before scrambling back up. Whiskey colored eyes harsh as she spat angrily.

"Don't go fucking touching people!" Immediately both of them were looking at her with an odd expression. The unknown man suddenly smirked as Digger blew back up at her.

"Well ya shouldn't go robbing people blind, runt!" Sneering she scowled up at the man as the fear left her in favor of a fight.

"Oh that's rich, gonna give me another lecture on something else?" She snapped irritably, holding her hands open in a splayed pattern.

"Yeah, watch yer bloody language kid." He snarled back before stalking off, leaving her mouth open as she squawked indignantly behind him. Scowling at the parka wearing weirdo she scowled and muttered obscenities under her breath as she stomped off, trying to get rid of the feeling of people staring at her back.

Okay, so maybe I'm not so good at stealing things. She acknowledged internally with a grunt, "But it's a start." She whispered, pulling out the forty she glanced down at her bare feet and decided shoes would be a major requirement. Running off she completely missed the two shadows that seemed to fallow her.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Longer than the last one, what did ya'll think? Also, this chapter was inspired by 'Like That' by Bea Miller. I'd suggest listening to it, I love it personally. It seems to fit this character in my opinion.**

 **Also, I want your opinion on side. Good / bad / neutral? And names, throw them at me. haha**

 **~D.R. Out**


	3. Burning Up

It's been five days of nothing but laying low and casual pick pocketing. Samantha had gotten herself some decent running shoes and socks, nothing to write home about but it was what she could afford off of the forty plus have some left over. Again, nothing much but she had enough to buy some food stuffs as she hid out in an abandoned warehouse.

Laying low honest to god is not my strong point, she thought in exasperation. Already sick and tired of being sick and tired. Yup, all of the rain coupled with her abilities somehow gave her a flu. That was pretty much the main reason she was laying low, the other had her slightly worried. Sam could have sworn she'd seen someone following her, but that three days ago when she'd been well enough to be up and about.

Moaning softly, she snuggled up into her pile of blankets she'd filched from the thrift store. The blankets were sort of thread bare and smelled like damned moth balls, but they were what she had. And for some reason with the rain she'd found it unbearably difficult to keep warm, she knew that she couldn't have dropped that low in body temperature. So she chalked it up to possibly her new abilities, maybe when she got sick she dropped down to normal human temp and that was cold? Who knew...or cared.

Grunting, Samantha cuddled into the blankets and shivered miserably. She could've been out pinching pockets or something and instead she was stuck in her haunt with some type of illness. Glancing up she jolted slightly, sweat on her brow as her temperature flared briefly and had her eyes flashing molten topaz. For just a second, a second...there had been someone IN the mirror.

"No...no way...not happening." She mumbled, "I'm delusional." Sam grumbled anxiously. She honestly was too tired to care; if it was someone here to nap her then let them, she decided irritably. Eyes flicking closed she let her head thump back against the pile of blankets, her backpack just within reach and the packet of Tylenol taunting her. Yet something kept her back, she just couldn't move with how tired she was.

Distantly she recognized the sound of clicking, it was distorted and seemed to echo in her head that progressed into a heavy bass thump that just wouldn't stop. The headache came on full blast along with another wave of nausea. Rolling precariously, she just barely managed to get the blankets away as sparks shot off of her hair and she vomited the little amount of water in her stomach onto the floor. Her nest forgotten as she tried to _breathe_ it was simply to hot for her to do so.

Sweltering really. Gasping and panting she paused when she brought her hand up to wipe her mouth. Her arm was a bright cherry red, thin crawling lines of yellow scrawling through it. It reminded her distinctly of magma, slightly cooled with the hotter stuff running under the service. Her panting breathes increased as she rolled back onto her haunches slowly and tried to look at herself awkwardly.

Her entire body was covered in the red stuff, standing up suddenly she twisted to look at the mirror (empty for now although she still held her suspicions) only to find her whole body made of the solidfied magma skin. Her hair were writhing snaking tendrils of flaming curls that swirled and her eyes...they were like Hell pits themselves. The whites of her eyes were black and the iris was gold like the cracking lines.

Screaming in fear she collapsed down shakily and all at once the flames went out. Eyes rolling back she passed out, head hitting the ground roughly as she succumbed to the sudden exhaustion.

 _Fire burning, skin blistering, hair singing. The scent of flesh becoming charred, people screaming, the flames devouring everything in site she stalked forward with a cocky air. These peasants were in Sam's way and for what they'd done they would burn. The whole_ world _would burn. Laughing, she turned to see a man who came forward to stop her. The sadness written into his face crushed the raging emotion that provoked the hell beast in her chest._

" _What've you done love? Bloody hell this ain't you. This ain't the kid we know." He pleaded with her, voice surprisingly gentle. Slowly the flames died down as she took a step forward, towards the man she saw as an uncle...or perhaps a brother. Then her eyes hardened into hell fire once more._

When she came too again it was pitch black outside. Samantha stayed still, she wasn't alone. Or at least that was the instinctive response she had, she could sense _something_ nearby. Already the dream was floating out of her awareness and she couldn't quite grasp what it'd been about. However she knew it'd been bad...yet she desired something from it more than she could put into words. Craved something... whether it was the taste of destruction or the way she remembered dark eyes watching her, she wasn't sure.

Eyes flickering open she sat up slowly, she could see something move nearby. Tensing up she heard a masculine voice.

"Wha' you think little bit is doin' here by herself?" It was that accented voice again! A shiver crawled up her spine when she thought of some man, or multiple men, coming into here with her. What if they were like her father's friends? They'd always been too handsy for her liking.

"No idea, but did you see that reaction earlier? It's like she's never used her abilities." Another voice mused, softer and contemplative. Finally she saw in the shadows one more person move, they were stocky yet they seemed to cast a cool and collected aura around them.

"Who cares, with training she could be useful. She's already resourceful, nearly got Digger's wallet." The voice was calm and frosty, yet something about it seemed distinctly amused even if it subtly wasn't. It was hard to describe, shaking herself from her musings she brought herself back to her main panicked thought.

There were three men in her hideout. Two of them she was fairly certain she had met, the third however, she had no fricking clue. Whimpering slightly she staggered upright the slightest bit, clutching her head as she huffed out a soft whine of pain. Suddenly she sensed the presences were closer. Eyes still clenched shut she snarled irritably.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Opening her eyes she could see three blurry shapes coming closer. Ones hands came up but for a second she didn't see the pacifying gesture. All she saw was her father coming forward with an empty bottle and promise of punishment.

" _Ya right rotten bitch! I'll kill ya!" A little girl no older then five running up the stairs and hiding in the bathroom cabinet. She managed to wind herself around the pipes and hid away, shaky breaths escaping her as she sobbed._

" _Get out 'ere an' face meh! Samantha!" A bottle smashed loudly and drunken hollering lasted until the wee hours of the morning between the moment that the owls went to sleep but before the sun awoke._

Flinching, she backed up, cradling her temples as the pain swept through her. Hair flashing into flames for a second before going out, sparks bursting from her mouth as she coughed violently. She could hear what sounded like an argument and in her panic she turned and raced for the warehouse doors. Her hand raising instinctively as she tried to make _something_ happen, but of course nothing could happen if she wanted it to. It's like she just couldn't.

The sound of that man from the hospital, screaming in pain, flashed through her mind suddenly causing her to lose the little bit of control she had as the fire slipped from her reaches for now. She just...couldn't risk hurting someone else, even if these unknown men might hurt her. She just couldn't. Suddenly there was a whirling noise and her feet went out from under her. Yelping loudly, she hit the ground. Head cracking against the pavement as she laid there dazed.

X * X * X

"Nice going Digger, I think you concussed her." Sam spoke up as the man went to check on her quickly. Len and Digger following behind her, Digger snorted and spoke up.

"Didn't mean ta...she is ok right?" Concern had his brow furrowing. It was one thing to throw a boomerang at the Flash or some cops, but a kid or a chick? That was just wrong. He couldn't think of anything else at the moment to stop her, she was obviously unwell and not thinking strait.

"Well? Is she fine or not?" Ah good old Len, the other two thought in sync. How refreshing. Sam glanced up from where he was and looked up at Len, curiosity in the mirror manipulator's eyes.

"She should be ok, probably will have a heck of a headache later though," Here he paused and glanced at Digger who, to Sam's amusement, at least had the decency to look away. "She's pretty warm though, might be because of her abilities...I'm honestly not sure what a safe temp is for her...forehead feels like you could cook and egg on her..." He muttered softly.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Digger grunted, glancing down at the tiny thing, she honestly looked like she hadn't seen food in a month and with how short she was none of them could be sure how old she was. 12 or 13 was as good a guess as any.

"She'll come back with us, besides, she could be useful." Len calmly spoke, leaning casually against a pillar as he inspected his cold gun. The other two weren't fooled, they'd known him long enough to tell when he genuinely was concerned about something or not. And this was one of those moments. Shrugging, Digger picked the kid up and paused in surprise by how light she was. Frowning, he stalked after the cold themed villain and into the mirror dimension with Sam.

God how he hated the mirror dimension.

X * X * X

Cool fingers touched a burning forehead and another set gently touched the inside of heated raw wrists. The young girl barely twitched at the cool touches. A barely there murmur of background noise reached her ears, but made no sense as time seemed to be distorted and awkwardly shift. At one point she felt something lift her head and coax water down her throat, the liquid burned something fierce as it touched the hot internals of her body.

Alarmed noises were made when she could _feel_ herself being to steam. Although after a bit that too calmed down after all blankets were yanked off and she managed to cool off some. At some point everything began to clear up and then around mid-day she finally came too.

Eyes blinking open sluggishly, she lifted her head and looked up briefly. Her backpack sat at the end of the comfy couch, her head laying on a pillow and surprisingly she was _cold_ which was weird. Then it struck her, she was on a couch.

In a house.

With bags of ice all around her...well more like blocks.

What...the...actual...hell.

Sitting up abruptly, she grabbed her head and sucked in a pained breath. The sound of screeching chairs on linoleum only made it worse as a few sets of shoes came her way. Panicking she looked up and froze seeing them, steam beginning to rise up around her as the ice melted with her rising temperature and anxiety.

"There goes the fucking couch." The blonde one more or less stated blandly. Arms crossed as he studied the young meta who was unconsciously singing the green furniture. Although he'd always hated that couch, so he couldn't exactly say it was a crime. The only crime there was the color itself.

"Language! There's a lady, bloody hell." The Australian griped irritably, Samantha blinked once, twice, three times and promptly slumped over from exhaustion once more.

What did I do to deserve this hell? She thought before succumbing once more to blissful unawareness.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So honestly I kinda hate this chapter. But I wanted to do a minor sort of filler...slash getting Samantha with the Rogues...slash just overall absurb. it's almost 1AM here...give a girl a break. haha.**

 **What do ya'll think? Also naming goes as: Ignatius, Combustion, or Inferno. Let me know what ya'll think and we'll do a vote. ;)**

 **Also, doing the Rogue's P.O.V. was ridiculously hard for me, I think by now I find Digger the most fun to write. haha**

 **~D.R. Out**


	4. I Dare You

**Playlist for this chapter:**

" **Like That" - Bea Miller**

" **I Dare You" - Bea Miller**

" **Paper Doll" - Bea Miller**

" **Another Empty Bottle" - Katy Mcallister**

* * *

When she came too again, the ice was gone and surprisingly the fever was as well. Groaning, she sat up and took a inconspicuous glance around. The rather comfortable fluffy blanket she had pooling around her hips as she chewed on her bottom lip. Wariness making her edgy and twitchy as she messed with the corner of the blanket.

Samantha didn't _hear_ anyone up and about, but that didn't mean anything. Shifting on the couch, and honestly the green thing looked like it'd seen better days, she carefully put her feet on the ground and stood up.

Squinting her eyes in the dark she glanced back at the couch only to pause, the thing was all singed up and looked like holes had been burned into it. Blushing bright red she realized that she was probably the reason it was like that. Wincing, Sam padded cautiously away from her sleeping spot and fumbled around in the dark.

 _Where hell am I? Last time I woke up there was a bunch of strange men..._ Tensing up, Samantha stood stock still as her memories came soaring back to her. She was in an unknown location with approximately five unknown adult men, from what her memory supplied anyways. It was super fuzzy so she honestly couldn't be sure if it was three, if it was five, or if there were more.

Breath speeding up, she unconsciously began heating up slightly to a toasting one hundred and seven Fahrenheit. The sound of a stair creaking had her jumping and whirling around. There on the step stood two men, both with varying expressions of surprise and wariness. Slowly the shorter one help up his hands in surrender as if he was approaching a spooked animal.

Backing up her vision was warped with yellows and reds briefly before she bolted across the linoleum and hid in the most secure location she could find. Which if she looked back on it, was honestly a very stupid place. Shoving herself under the table Sam hid between the chairs and curled up into a ball. Sam's head covering her ears and pushing into her wild waves and curls as she trembled.

"Why don't we all chill out." A calm voice drawled slowly, an answering groan met the words along with a muttered curse. A pair of boots came into her field of vision before said person kneeled down, glancing under she froze up when Samantha saw the one she remembered seeing in the alley way before.

The other man she had no idea about, he had a brown hair cut extremely short and was stocky. The muscle and irritable expression had a soft whimper pulling from her throat as she inched backwards. The chair behind her pushing uncomfortably into her spine.

"Ain't gonna hurt ya kid." The stocky man grunted, honey colored eyes shifted from the one kneeling next to her to the stocky man again. Swallowing, she shifted slightly away and spat out angrily at them like an angrily feline.

"Not the first time I've heard that! Stay back or I'll...I'll...um..." Both raised an eye brow at the dwindling threat. Shoulders hunching she glanced away from her little hide out.

"Do what, you can't even control it." The calm one drawled casually, as if this was a normal conversation one would have at three A.M. Samantha scowled at him although she felt like it probably came out as more of a pout from the amused expression the two got.

"Come out on out sparky." The stocky one grunted, Samantha's eyes narrowed as she glowered at the other man. Lips pressing together in a thin line she huddled back into her ball, when had she even begun to relax?

"I don't even know you! Why would I do that...you'll probably kill me or something." She spat again, proverbial hackles rising. Suddenly both men's eyes darkened at that and their jaws locked up. Tensing, Samantha swallowed, she recognized that look from her father.

"We don't hurt woman or children, Rogue's law." The calm one drawled again, before grabbing one of the chairs and pulling it out with a screech. Flinching, her hands came up to cover her ears as as he casually stood back up and moved out of the way. The move screamed dismissal and something about the man had her feeling that he really didn't take 'no' for an answer.

Swallowing her pride, Samantha slowly inched out and would never admit that she trembled like a leaf when she was out in the open. When the stocky one shifted, Samantha immediately flinched on instinct, hand coming up slightly to protect her face. It was a subtle change, one she nearly missed, as the two froze up and shared a calculating look. Something about their expressions had her anxious, it was like they were having some conversation without moving their lips.

Suddenly the stocky, and honestly he was slightly scary, man left into the actual kitchen. The calm man, what was his name...she could have sworn that accented man, Digger, she thought he was called, had said his name before.

"Names Lenard Snart. That was Mick Rory." He was casually leaning against a wall, arms crossed and one leg bent at the knee with his foot flat against the wall. He oozed self confidence and honestly...something about the patience and calm soothed her. Like the silence of fresh falling snow in a word of chaos. Suddenly he raised an eye brow, and the manners her father had beat into her reared their ugly head.

"Umm...S...Samantha Coleman..." Len's lip twitched slightly as she he nodded before glancing up at something. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she suddenly looked sideways, hair flinging as she tensed up. Mick stood in the doorway with a mug, grunting he held out a mug. Samantha tensed up and glanced between Mick and the mug multiple times, eyes wide with anxiety.

"It's coco." He deadpanned calmly, mouth opening and closing slightly she suddenly frowned and carefully took it. He stalked past her and stood next to Len casually, but something about the way he moved slightly further away and behind him had her relaxing. Both glanced at each other and seemed to have another one of those conversations without words.

"Why..." Sam hesitated and spoke up timidly, eyes downcast to the cream linoleum that blended really well into the white baseboards. Not the time Samantha, she thought irritably, honestly having an artist mind sucked...she got distracted WAY to easy.

"Why are you being so nice." The words were whispered as she cradled the scalding hot mug to her chest, reveling in the warmth. She hadn't realized how cold she'd felt until now, everything felt cold to her since her powers had appeared.

"Why wouldn't we be?" The casual words had her tensing as she opened and closed her mouth. Tilting her head down so that the bangs covered her eyes she avoided eye contact. After a few minutes she finally answered when she saw the slight shifting of feet out of the corner of her eye. Sam _really_ didn't want to piss these guys off, she knew the hand that fed you could easily be the one that made you bleed.

"...I...kids like me...we don't...we...don't deserve it." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact and cradling the untouched coco as if it was a lifeline. Silence met her words for a bit before Mick broke it.

"Why?" He grunted, Samantha's jaw clenched as her walls rose back up. She hunched her shoulders and scowled down at the floor. After a few minutes an annoyed sigh echoed in the empty kitchen, flinching she huddled up into herself.

Mick grunted before stalking up the stairs. Had she offended him? Did she offend Len? Oh god was he leaving so Len could punish her? A thousand scenarios raced through her mind and each got progressively worse.

Her mouth tasted like ash as golds and reds flashed in her vision again. Suddenly an annoyed sigh reached her ears again. Looking up sharply, a rush filling her ears as her pulse quickened, Len lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look kid, Samantha-" He glanced up at her and raised up a hand for silence when she parted her lips to speak, a strangled squeak escaping her. "We won't hurt you, you're safe here. Get it?" His words dripped with annoyance and were frosty, but something about the way he spoke so clean cut and strait to the point soothed her. No beating around the bush, no coddling, just strait fact.

"O...okay." Voice cracking and pitching awkwardly she glanced away and as he turned and moved to take a step up the staircase he suddenly spoke up.

"Finish your coco, the marshmallows are what make it good...and they're melting." Suddenly he was gone. Frowning she glanced down to see the coco bubbling in her hands and true to his words the marshmallows were roasting and melting in the liquid. Sucking in a breath, she forced herself to calm down and took a sip.

The scalding liquid tasted like heaven, she'd never had coco before and it was the best damned thing she'd ever had. Moaning she sipped on it again and slumped back into the table legs and chairs. If everyone was this...nice...then she very well may just stick around. Of course they could still be like her father, she thought morbidly. A sardonic smile curling her lip weakly, if that happened she'd just have to light a fire they couldn't put out. She reasoned before pausing. Since when was she okay with destruction?

 _Probably since I became like this_ , the thought came unbidden. Grimacing she finished her coco and stood up. Suddenly way to awake to even think about going back to sleep, Samantha stood up and decided to explore. So far the first two were okay...Mick hadn't been all that talkative but she chalked it up to Len's and his...eye chat? Stare talk?

Snorting she smirked and decided that she'd just call it 'eye chat'. Grinning now she covered her mouth as she giggled, eyes flashing in amusement. And holy shit did she feel like she was bouncing back between emotions, it was giving her a headache to be honest.

Shaking her head lightly, Samantha moved around the lower level. Still too wary to move around the top for fear of waking up someone a lot less chill or nice than the first two. As she stepped from the obvious dining area and into the kitchen she paused and let her fingers ghost across the wall. The pale neutral paint making the darker kitchen seem bigger.

Smiling faintly she glanced at some of the things curiously, the blender sitting on the counter caught her attention. It was smooth and looked expensive, biting her lip she decided to keep her hands to herself. Last thing she needed was to touch something and break it..or melt it. She was very certain the owner might skin her alive, her father would've.

Frowning she stepped out of the kitchen, said room and the dining area were connected with an arch that separated them from the living room. A stair well on the right of the opening between the kitchen and dining led up to the upper parts of the house. With the way that the shadows coated the stair well and the spooked feeling she suddenly got, the feeling of being watched, Samantha walked as fast as she could past it and back into the living room.

Smooth linoleum transitioned to plush cream carpet, on the other side of the living room she paused noticing a door. It was steel and looked heavy duty. Tilting her head in curiosity she glanced back at the stair well and tugged at the door. Surprisingly it opened up, a blast of cold air swept over her. Shivering, Samantha stepped in and found it to be a room cased in ice. A work bench with a gun on it caught her attention, remembering her previous decision she didn't touch anything...as much as she wanted to. Instead she touched the icy wall and paused when it melted slightly at her warm touch, blinking curiously she tilted her head thoughtfully.

"What kinda weirdo has an ice box in their house like this?" She mumbled softly, only to start in surprise when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Someone with a cold disposition I'd assume." The voice was that same slow drawl and when Sam whirled around his lip twitched in a faintly amused way. Eyes widening up further Sam grinned sheepishly and stepped out as he locked the door.

"You know kid, you probably shouldn't snoop through people's belongings. It's rude." She pouted up at him, eyes flicking back to the steel door and then him. Suddenly it dawned on her and her pout turned into a small mouthed 'o' of surprise.

"It's rude to sneak up on people, but like...are...are you the Captain Cold?" The man smirked faintly, his eyes holding some type of hidden amusement, as he responded casually.

"Does it matter?" Immediately she grinned, her eyes blazing with curiosity. She was staying in a supervillain's house! Sure there was some anxiety at that thought, cause I mean...hello villains! But at the same time she was pumped up with curiosity, did that mean that Mick was one of the guys...oh what were they called...

"Rogues..." He raised an eye brow and she sheepishly ducked her head realizing she had spoken aloud. Clearing her throat she spoke up meekly, "Your a Rogue right? Is...Is Mick a rogue?"

"You ask a lot of questions. But yes." Turning he strode off as if that would end the conversation. Eyes narrowing she immediately chased after him. This conversation was _far_ from over...even if she had to wait up all night...being as he closed the door in her face to stop any further pestering. She could be patient.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **What did ya'll think? I tried to keep everyone in character but I definitely like how this chapter went along.**

 **Anything you think could have been better? Ideas, thoughts?**

 **Name game is still going by the way!**

 **~D.R. Out**


	5. Hot Headed

"So you control fire?" The curious questions were giving her a headache but she refused to acknowledge it when there was delightful...stuff...to be eaten. Honestly, Sam didn't even know what the heck it was, but it was green and tasted absolutely divine...or maybe she was just hungry from not having eaten properly in a few days...

"Control is a strong word." Samantha mumbled around her spoon, amber eyes focused on them with an amused yet tired glint. The blonde haired man frowned and tilted his head before quipping in irritation.

"Then what do you do?" She tensed up at the sound of the annoyance in his voice. Swallowing the smooth substance, some type of smoothie thing that one of the Rogue's made, and glanced up at the weather manipulating meta.

"I don't know...to be honest," Samantha whispered, tensing up even further when an annoyed huff came behind her. Defensive now, she scowled down at her smoothie and tightened her hands on the glass. Said grip was beginning to heat and causing the cold smoothie to melt. "I just...it just _happens_."

"Like that?" The older man whom she'd learned was Sam asked. _This'll be confusing...Sam one point oh and Sam two point oh...hah_! Samantha thought in bemusement, _Course I could always go by my middle name or something...naaah...it'll be funny to mess with them_. Samantha thought in amusement before cutting off her inner tirade when a throat was cleared. Glancing up she sat still like a dear caught in the headlight when she looked up at the older men.

"Ummm..." Not entirely sure what had been the question she glanced down to see the cup beginning to warp and twist from her heating palms. Cursing, she quickly pushed the cup away and glanced down in shame. She couldn't even do the simplest tasks without causing issues...could she? Tears pooled in her eyes even as she tried to blink them away.

A sigh ruffled her wild mess of copper hair before a hand was grabbing the half empty cup. A mildly piqued voice muttering about how it had been their favorite cup, glancing up she winced as she watched Mark stalk off into the kitchen with the container. Frowning, she looked down shamefully until a hand gently ruffled her hair and had her flinching slightly. Looking up startled she stared up at Sam who was frowning down at her.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but stop. It isn't your fault, you'll learn." He murmured before dropping his hand, something about the phrase had her mildly tensing again, would...would she get punished if she didn't learn? Shaking the thought away, she'd deal with _that_ later, the young fire meta looked up at Len and spoke up hesitantly.

"Thank you...for helping me...um...what...what do..." She couldn't get her thoughts straight even as she looked away from his calculating gaze and tried to figure out what she was trying to say. Honestly, being surrounded by them was as intimidating as it sounded. It seemed like only a minute ago she'd woken up to an argument about her presence.

" _why'd ya bring the walle' snatcher back?! She ain't our problem!" An accented voice had hollered. From her balled up nest behind the couch and between the wall, Samantha had looked up and watched with blurry wide eyes as the argument commended. Digger holding a rather sharp and dangerous looking boomerang and was shaking it at Leonard and Sam._

" _She was_ sick _and_ alone _Digger! Would you have left Hartley or James like that? Would you have wanted someone to help them?" Sam had reasoned back, his voice holding an underhanded bite as he stared the Australian down._

" _Don' you go trying that mate! She ain' our responsibility. She's a_ liability _." Samantha huddled further into her nest, eyes wide as she buried her face into her knees. All of the yelling reminded her distinctly of her father when he was in a drunken rage._

" _I'm sorry!" All three looked sharply to the sofa, of course they couldn't see her from that angle but they knew she was there. "I...I'll go." It was silent after her quiet voice, muffled and echoing from her wall corner. Digger growled but fell his resolve crack as he looked at Leonard, who had calmly been leaning against the wall while the Aussie made an ass of himself._

" _She's_ your _problem bloke."_

Shaking the memory off she was brought back into the present when someone snapped their fingers in front of her face. Jumping she looked up to see Mick giving her a look, flushing she glanced away with a _tsk_.

"Pay attention next time then." He growled out and moved past them to continue with what he was doing in the kitchen. Samantha couldn't necessarily tell what he was doing but whatever it was smelled divine. Okay...maybe she just really liked food. Sue her.

"Stop stuttering and get it out." The calm voice of Len drawled. Frowning, she glanced up at him from beneath her lashes and spoke up even softer than before.

"When do you want me gone?" Silence met her ears and even the T.V. Was turned turned from where Digger was watching some sport, Rugby she thought it was called. Suddenly Mick came out, spatula in hand, goggles on his head and a blow torch in his hand...what the...why?

"Why you askin' that?" He grunted, suddenly she scowled and spoke up, voice deadly quiet as she narrowed her eyes. An ember flying up from her hair as another one sparked off randomly from her anxiety.

"I'm a liability...ya'll said it yourself. When do ya want me gone?" She asked, her accent slipping out some, missing the wince from Digger. She moved to stand up only to have a hand clamp down on her shoulder, the gentle push on her shoulder normally would have had her sitting down. However, from behind she couldn't see who was touching her. A flash of a far more aggressive touch charged through her mind and had her flaring up with a heat only to hear a hiss from behind her, then the hand was gone.

Eyes widening in fear, she whirled around only to see Mark standing there with his left wrist cradled in his right hand. Left palm a bright red with a first degree burn. Honey eyes focused on his palm before darkening as she scrambled forward, she only meant to touch his wrist to check if he was okay only to have him snap at her.

"Don't touch it!" He grouched, storming off to find the medical kit. Bottom lip trembling slightly she didn't look at any of them, her hand still raised minutely as her eyes darkened exponentially. Why couldn't she just be normal?

"Yikes...really can't control it huh?" Someone hushed Digger for the insensitive comment as she glanced at him briefly. Eyes darkening she made to take a step in the direction of the door only to have Leonard step in front of her.

"Move." She hissed, eyes flashing yellow and red as smoldering embers floated up. She didn't miss the way some of the men inched backwards and moved anything flammable at the same time.

"Now why would I do that? And last time I checked you are not in the position to be ording others around." The cool tone and calculating eyes had her bristling as she suddenly snarled loudly and pointed in the general direction behind her while waving her other hand.

"HELLO! I hurt people in case you haven't noticed!" She cried out, eyes hardening on the stupid man. Okay...he wasn't stupid...far from it and she knew that but at the same time Samantha was rather riled up and distressed at the thought of hurting others.

"And? Shouting and yelling will get you nowhere. Cool your temper." His voice took a colder edge as he stared her down in that infuriating way that she was honestly coming to hate. It was like he was seeing right through her!

"And? AND?! I'm...I'm gonna hurt one of ya'll! Unless ya'll really don't care and want me to burn everything down...cause I don't mind setting a fire no one else can control." She hissed it with a snarl, eyes harsh as the cold themed man before her continued to stare her down.

"Is that a threat? I suggest you refrain from making threats." The tone had an icy edge that had her wondering on if she should continue pushing his buttons. Suddenly a rather vindictive feeling swelled up in her, sneering she stared into his eyes and hissed the words quietly. If he wanted her around so bad then let's see if he could handle the heat! If anything perhaps it would help her see how much he'd take before snapping.

"It's a promise. Unless you big boys can't handle the heat?" The silence stretched after her unveiled threat to the point one could hear a pen drop.

"Don't make threats you can't back up." The tone got chillier, okay so she was pushing a good button there. But how _far_ could she push. Scowling, she stepped closer and tilted her head up to keep eye contact as her hands clenched by her thighs.

Opening her mouth, she made to respond only to have him raise a hand to silence her. The motion was enough to have her flinching back, she'd never admit that she honestly thought he was going to strike at her.

"Enough, you're not going anywhere." His clipped cold tone had her flinching, aggrivation quite obvious when he pinched the bridge of his nose. She scowled, trying to keep up the front, and opened her mouth again only to have him quickly talk over her, "Don't talk. Just nod if you understand or shake your head no. Get it?"

A snicker from behind her had Sam tensing up as her hair flared up in full on flames. The light cascading across the kitchen and casting shadows. Finally after a moment she nodded, throat clamping up as she found it rather hard to swallow. The man somehow made it seem like humiliating her was the easiest thing to do, knocking aside her carefully stoked anger as if it was nothing but an inconvenience. She really _really_ wanted out of here now.

"Good. You're safe here, got it?" Len's cold tone softened the slightest bit. It wasn't much but the lighter edge calmed her slightly. Frowning she hesitantly nodded, "No one will strike you, you will stay if you want if not then go. But think before you do as we could help you and you could help us."

Scowling at the thought of being used she did have to hand it to him though. He honestly spoke in such a way that she couldn't NOT listen. Perhaps his real ability was charisma she thought mildly with an internal disdainful sniff. Samantha finally nodded when she realized he was still waiting for her response.

"Sit down and eat, don't speak. Understood?" Samantha opened her mouth only to pause when he raised an eyebrow. Scowling, and blatantly ignoring the fact everyone was watching the show in varying degrees of amusement, she nodded and slumped back to the table. Gratefully taking the eggs and toast from Mick she smiled weakly, suddenly feeling like a right bitch for her attitude. He grunted and gave a short nod, as if he understood the silent apology.

"The offer is this, you help us on heists and we help you learn your abilities. We give you a roof and food and you stop with the snark." He sat down across from her and steeples his fingers as he spoke, Samantha frowned but nodded. Stuffing another forkful of eggs into her mouth she listened to whatever he would say next.

"You've already met Mick and I, this is Digger Harkness AKA Captain Boomerang, Mark Mardon AKA Weather Wizard, Sam Scudder AKA Mirror Master. Strictly code names out on the field, get it?" She nodded mutely around a bite of toast.

"There are two others, Hartley Hathaway and James Jesse. Pied Piper and Trickster respectfully." She nodded again as he shifted and leaned back, studying her as she sulked quietly. The quick way he'd torn apart her argument and made her submissive as he talked was off putting to her, not even her father had had that ability. Swallowing the bite she suddenly found herself not very hungry as she pushed the plate away and looked down at her lap.

"...Sorry...for how I acted...and what I said..." Samantha mumbled softly. Glancing up through her bangs to see him studying her before he leaned back and spoke up casually.

"Apology accepted." Grimacing she glanced up as Mark spoke up. Sam jumped and glanced up with wide eyes when he returned, when had he returned? Seeing the bandaged hand filled her with guilt, it was an accident...but so was she. Or so her father always said in his drunken rages...Noticing Len studying her she forced a scowl and glanced away. Didn't the man ever blink or look away?

"What's your name? Mick and Len know I assume, but what do we call you? Sparky?" Samantha immediately growled lowly, her eyes flickering red and gold before toning back down to a dark amber as she forced herself to breathe a calming breath.

"Samantha Coleman..." Suddenly Mark smirked and spoke up dryly.

"Oh look. Sam and Sammy two point oh." Grimacing Samantha gave him a rather pained look at the same time as Sam shot the weather meta a pointed look.

"Just...call me by Agni...it'll keep the confusion down." She mumbled softly, remembering having heard the name somewhere...if she was being honest it was one of the few things she actually remembered from her mother. She used to call Sam, her little Agni. Plus it had to do with fire, so it was rather fitting. It was quiet for a second before Digger spoke up.

"Agni, interesting name. That ya code name or somethin'?" His raised eye brow rubbed her the wrong way, just the expression in general. She really REALLY didn't like being questioned.

"Or something." She snipped, his eyes narrowing in response as she avoided eye contact. Any memory of her mother was just to painful to think of, it always brought up the age old question of why did her mother leave and where did she go? It also made Agni tense up with worry, when would the Rogue's leave because she wasn't enough?

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope ya'll liked this chapter! Lots of drama and angst to go around. haha. So in a chapter or two we'll have her go on her first heist and I'm thinking ya'll will like it. Kudos to DoctorMerlinReid for the name.**

 **As always, let me know what ya'll think!**

 **~D.R. Out**


	6. Sound and Insanity

Two words. James Jesse. He had to be the most...interesting person Agni (Sam) had met in a long time. Although, when they first met it was rather humerous as he just came bounding into the room in mid air. Like...he was walking ON air. She'd come to realize they were "anti-gravity" boots as he proudly declared.

"So..anti-gravity huh? How do you come up with these?" She'd asked the wild card of the Rogue's. Granted he was rather entertaining she'd also come to realize quickly he wasn't all there, not that she minded honestly. She already liked him in that little brother fashion, she'd punch the crap out of the first person who started something with him.

"It's just that, anti-gravity duh silly! Here hold the snot gun." Suddenly she had an awkward gun shaped like an actual nose in her hands. What the what? Shrugging to herself, she tried not to think on it too hard, cause honestly it was just starting to hurt her brain.

"So...what does the snot..gun do?" She inquired hesitantly. Turning it left and right as she looked it over wearily. Suddenly a blinding grin was sent her way from the prankster of the bunch as he waved the screw driver around whilst explaining excitedly.

"Acid snot, it's snorts it out," She raised an eyebrow at that but decided to classify it in the category she was labeling 'James is Magical'. "And then the acid erodes whatever it touches!"

She glanced over and spared a look at Hartley. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to make of him just yet...he had been quiet with her but not necessarily in the cold shoulder way. Frowning, she tilted her head. The motion must have caught his attention as he glanced up, his head phones blasting music as he pulled them off of his head and spoke up in a rather bland tone.

"Don't worry, this is normal." Yet after he had spoken Agni didn't miss the small smile he shot the slightly older teen. Smiling as well she found it odd that this jumbled mess could call themselves a family, it was...refreshing.

"Agni." A voice called from the kitchen. Looking up sharply she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and stood up slowly. Sparing a glance at Hartley she felt betrayed as he simply shrugged and pulled his headphones back on. He smirked at her expression and spoke up calmly, as if ear drum rattling rock wasn't shorting his hearing aids.

"It's probably nothing serious, you'll be fine." Something about the tone was slightly cutting, yet not. Scowling at the confusing boys she rolled her eyes and slumped into the kitchen. Glancing up she found Sam, Len and Mark sitting there at the table, Digger and Mick at the counter looking over what appeared to be a blue print.

"Yes sir?" She asked softly, glancing up at them from her position by the arched entryway. Sam motioned for her to come over, a small smile on offered her way. She'd never admit it but the casual smiles and winks he offered relaxed her, it made the tense atmosphere feel a heck of a lot less stressful.

"So..what'd you need?" Agni asked, sitting down across from them, honey eyes glancing between the three of them.

"We gotta heist coming up, you want in?" Surprisingly it was Mark who'd asked, he'd been rather quiet around her since the whole burn and argument thing from yesterday.

"Um..what are we doing?" She asked first, hesitant to really accept if she didn't know. Len smirked and leaned forward. His voice crisp and smooth like the first snow, unblemished by emotion.

"It would be simple, there will be a high end jewelry display two days from now. Guards change shift at 19:00 hours (7PM) and there will be a fifteen minute gap before the next guard. You in or out?" She hesitated for only a moment while he spoke, his eyes focused on a blue print of his own. Slowly a small grin pulled at her lips.

"I'm totally in, as long as I can keep something." Digger grunted something about woman and shiny things in amusement. Pouting she lifted up her hand and promptly flicked him off only to receive a gentle hand swatting her upside the head. Flinching and blinked in surprise as Len gave her look after the gentle smack.

"Of course, now pay attention. The operation will go like this, Mirror Master will get us in via the glass cases. There should be enough room for you to climb out, once you've gotten through we'll keep guard and help you get some of the pricier displays." Len paused and pointed at the blue print, his icy eyes focused on Sam and her.

"See this entrance? This is where the next guard will come from, I'll keep a look out on it so that we can make a quick getaway if anything goes wrong. Get it?" Agni nodded as Sam rolled his eyes and responded his affirmative.

"We're really going to be looking for this one piece, it's a necklace with 16 carats of Musgravite. The gem itself can go for thirty-five thousand per carat." Sam spoke up, motioning to the room and glancing up at her. Lips parting in surprise Agni blurted out in awe,

"Duuuuude...that's like 560 thousand right?" A few snickers came from around the room as she stared wide eyed at the blue print and then up to them.

"Yup, there's also a blue diamond, rare and uncut...probably will go for about 4 million." Her mouth went dry as the two adults shared a look over her head when she snatched the blue print. Len's lips pressed into a thin line but he refrained from speaking even as his patience dwindled by the second.

"I'm in." Pushing the blue print back across the table Agni grinned brightly before pausing, "Um...one other thing though...I don't have any suite or cool costume or something..."

"I'm getting that fixed as we speak, we know a guy who can get one done for you in a day. After all we only work with the best of the best, come up with a design and it'll get made. The heist goes down in two days, by tomorrow you'll have your suit and then we go in." Thinking quickly she nodded before hesitantly speaking up again.

"Anyone have a pen and paper...? I can start working on it now?" Suddenly the supplies were slapped down in front of her, the adults snorting in amusement as she snatched it and ran into the other room.

"Hartley, James! I need your help!" She cried out, oh yeah by Thursday she was gonna be rich and have some totally banging jewelry to boot!

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know I know super short, but I wanted to introduce Hartley and James. Next chapter the heist goes down, and if you haven't noticed Agni/Sam has a bit of raccoon syndrome...she loves shiny stuff. Haha.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **~D.R. Out**


	7. Pranks and Talks

It was two AM and Agni was bored. She was the only one up, as usual. Earlier she'd managed to get her drawing made. It was sketched out and simplistic, but she liked it. The idea she and Hartley had come up with was a smooth one piece with a zipper on the front that went from the belly button to the throat. The boots were heavier with a slight heal and the whole get up was a dark burgundy, whilst the inner thighs and arms were black and there were fingerless gloves attached as well.

James tried to help as well, but Agni didn't think polka dots and gauntlets that spewed foam or something was her thing. However, she did like one idea that James threw at her. She made a side note next to the sketch to possibly add on a visor. His idea was a black outlined visor that had dark red lenses to filter the light of the flames as well as add a "Mysterious" flare. Whatever that means.

Shaking off the thoughts, although she was super excited to get the suit back, she wondered aimlessly in circles. She really needed to start going to sleep earlier. Wondering idly around the sofa and through the living room she paced to the kitchen and then retraced her circumference. Pausing, she wondered back towards the kitchen and opened a drawer aimlessly. Inside she found food coloring. Why there was food coloring she didn't know as it didn't seem like something they'd use. She was about to close the drawer again when she thought about it. Grinning, she dug through the drawer and pulled out a green one.

Glancing towards the the stairwell she grinned and then snatched the green one, this would be good. Sneaking up the stairs as quietly as she could, the occasional creak had her wincing. She got to the bathroom and found a bottle of shampoo. Each one was labeled with a name, _so stingy_ she thought in amusement.

Picking up a bottle she noted Mark's name on it, surprisingly it was a 'girly' scent as some would say. _Cherry blossums...didn't peg him for that_ , she grinned at the thought before uncapping both the shampoo and the dye before dumping the dye into the white hair product. Recapping it she shook up the shampoo and put it back on the shelf.

Snagging the dye she recapped it and went downstairs. Putting it away, she went to her corner and snuggled into the blankets. She didn't like the room she had, it was to big in her opinion. Sleeping in the corner behind the sofa made her feel safer, not that she'd really explained it to the Rogue's. They hadn't asked so she didn't tell. Eyes falling shut she slipped off with a soft sigh and a smile on her lips.

Four hours later at six AM a loud yell came from upstairs. Jolting upright, hair standing up at odd angles and extremely curly she looked around before freezing up. Someone had sounded super mad! Last's nights endeavors returned to her and had Agni face palming, of course...Mark had probably found the dye. Suddenly regretting her rash decision, she slipped further down into her nest and watched cautiously from the shadows as the weather manipulating meta came thundering down the stairs.

He stalked to the sofa and pushed it aside to glare down at her. Swallowing she brought the blanket up minutely for protection and smiled impishly, a timid giggle escaping her. Lifting a hand for a wave she spoke shyly, Agni was honestly finding it a bit hard to not laugh right now. His normally blonde hair was all spiked up, damp, and a nice minty green color.

"M-morning Mark." Biting down on her bottom lip she was waiting for him to yell up until he finally smirked. Leaning in the man spoke up in a low voice.

"Touch my shampoo again and there'll be trouble. Otherwise...job well done." Turning he made to walk away before pausing and back tracking to glance back at her warily. Years of dealing with James made all of them a bit weary.

"This isn't permanent right?" Finally she began laughing at his expression and shook her head in a negative. Holding her stomach, Agni grinned up at him and spoke up between giggles.

"Nope! J-just food dye." Smirking and shaking his head he walked back upstairs and ignored the double take Digger shot him when he came down. Pausing he glanced over towards her, giggles subsiding quickly she avoided the Aussie's eyes and rolled up her blankets before getting ready. She really really wanted a shower right now...and to get away from the accusing eyes of the grumpy man.

Sam, or rather Agni for now she supposed, didn't really know why Digger and her didn't click. Probably cause the first time they met she stole his wallet...she mused before wincing. Hopefully one day she could make it up to him so he'd stop looking at her like she kicked his puppy or something.

She got into one of the bathrooms after she'd waited for the adults to do their business. _No need to step on toes,_ she thought. Finally getting into the hot water she nearly moaned with bliss as it cascaded down her sore shoulders. Wincing she glanced at her naked skin and scowled at the thin silvery scars, one single one stretched from her left shoulder to her right hip and was thick, raised and pink. It was one that had definitely hurt more than any others she had acquired.

Grimacing she washed as quickly as she could and climbed out. Five minute showers was a specialty of hers by now. Changing into the last fresh pair of black slimming jeans and a blue tank top, she carried her dirty clothes downstairs and hesitated.

"Can...can I..wash some stuff?" She asked timidly only to have a low groan meet her ears. Sam gave her a look over his coffee and spoke up in a deadpanned voice, oh man was he not a morning person!

"Why you gonna ask that? Washer and dryer is through the door behind you, the one right beside Len's ice box. If you need help holler." Nodding tentatively, Agni grabbed her backpack and ducked in. Throwing her clothes into the wash she added the necessary soap and started up the load. Noticing the basket of clean clothes she shrugged and started folding.

These men honestly needed a woman's touch. They weren't sloppy or messy, but certain things just didn't seem to get done. She noted in amusement. After she got the clothes folded she pulled the now organized basket up with a grunt and slipped out. Glancing up she spoke up timidly to Sam and Mark, both of whom seemed to be glaring at each other across the expanse of the table.

"Um..whose...clothes are these?" Both glanced over at her and grunted in sync.

"Digger's." Before resuming their glaring contest, although it definitely seemed to have toned down now. Raising an eyebrow she moved past them and climbed the stairs. _Damn...climbing these all day and I'm gonna have a great ass_ , the thought had her snorting with a quiet giggle. Glancing at the doors Agni paused and frowned. She didn't know who's room was who's yet since she really didn't come up here. Padding down the hall she made a best guess at the door furthest down the hall to the left, right before it veered off to another landing presumably. Raising a tentative hand, she knocked and waited.

"What!" A voice called, before the door was yanked open. Digger stood there with his hair standing up in a rumpled shirt. Squeaking, Agni flinched back and held out the basket.

"S-sorry I um..I folded these and...here.." She thrust the basket to him and quickly hurried away, missing the heavy sigh and guilty look the man shot her. Scrambling back downstairs she cautiously sat next to Mark and leaned forward to set her jaw on her folded arms.

"What's up sparky?" Pouting, she glanced up at him and hesitated before closing her mouth again. Breathing in deeply, ribs expanding before contracting with a heavy sigh, she buried her face and mumbled against her arms incoherently.

"If you're going to talk, then refrain from mumbling." The crinkle of a newspaper's page turning had her looking up at the two men whom just glanced at her before returning to what they were doing patiently.

"Why does Digger hate me so much?" Agni asked with a frown, "I mean...I know I stole his wallet when we first met...but like...I gave it back." Both men raised their eyebrows at that.

" _You_ stole from Digger and didn't get a boomerang to the face? Impressive." Sam chirped, his voice way to happy and proud for that statement. Sighing in exasperation, she smiled and shook her head at the older man.

"Forget it." She snipped with a laugh. "Oh! So I get my suit today right?" At his nod she grinned brightly. He held up a finger and finished his sip of coffee before continuing.

"So when your suit gets here we'll start working with you on your abilities to see what your potential is. Besides you've definitely gotta start learning to control the accidentally singe thing. Especially before you go on your first heist." Sam spoke up calmly, his voice gentle despite the proverbial blow to her gut. Wincing, she glanced at Mark who rolled his eyes and lightly ruffled her damp hair.

"Sorry...I'm trying its just...something about it is frightening but also...like alluring?" As she spoke she used her hands, awkwardly trying to figure out how to explain it.

"How so?" Mark was eyeing her quietly as she scowled in consternation. Suddenly standing up she paced back and forth, their eyes following her wearily as they waited for her to accidentally flare up again. They were used to the occasional accident fire due to Mick, now they had another Pyro...fantastic.

"Well...it's like...I wanna use..I can feel the heat at my finger tips...but e-everytime I try," Her voice cracked on the last word and she dropped her hands from where she'd been waving them around mid speech. Bringing up her left hand she stared down at her palms as a small flame ignited with a _whoosh_.

"Someone always gets burned." Scowling she clenched her fist and glanced back at them, "It's just always been easier to avoid people cause then...then I don't have to like...worry about burning them or something...but now...I actually _have_ to try again. And that's what scares me." Silence met her words as she traced the tile with her eyes, up until a scraping of a chair and suddenly Sam was kneeling in front of her. Tipping her jaw up he spoke up quietly.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, you don't have to run...we're disfunctional but we're a family. Right Mark?" Sam's voice was gentle and soothing, the words didn't abate any of her fear or self hatred but it did help alleviate some of the worry she'd been feeling.

"Yeah, mirror boy is right short stack. We won't leave ya hanging out to dry, okay?" She glanced between the two men and smiled shyly. If she could have ever had a brother or an uncle these two would have definitely fit that role perfectly.

"O-okay."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So what do ya'll think?**

 **~D.R. Out**


End file.
